Misplaced Wedding Bands
by whiskey-in-teacups
Summary: Sakura gets married. First *real* fanfiction and I'm unsure weather or not to keep the ending because I have several written out :P guess I can always post 'em amirite?


The wedding was frigid. I could see the goosebumps of the poor girl's hands, even though it was a comfortable temperature of 73 degrees. Pink hair curled and tossed to perfection, green eyes were rimmed in hazy purple. Her lips were a soft pink, similar to the shade of her hair.

And her gown. Oh Lord what a gown it was.

Fitted and simple, yet so beautiful and elegant, the white contrasted nicely with her light tan.

It fitted tight on her chest, accentuating her defined shoulders and smaller cup size.

Right under that was a white sash with a white flower tucked in, and if I wasn't so uneducated I would assume it was a Cherry Blossom.

The rest of the gown fell along her soft curves nicely. It was slightly translucent but the white undergown kept the goods from showing.

And the entire gown was snow white, a sign of her innocence and purity.

Or so I have been told. The girl who sold me to the wedding planner sure as hell wasn't a virgin when she got married, but this pink haired 23 year old who was shaking in her high heels has definitely never done the deed.

"Are you ready?" her mother whispered.

The rosette sucked in a long gush of air and let it out slowly through her nose.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

That sounded promising.

"Do you even want to get married? You look like you're going to be sick."

Shaking? Check. Pale face? Check.

"I don't…yes, but…"

Doesn't she love this man?

"But what? Shoot, get out there. The song is starting."

It might be cold feet, but her frightened gaze and the teeth biting her lip say a lot more than words ever could. Her mother put the veil over her face and brushed her fingers against her shoulders, tears wetting her eyes.

"Your husband is a lucky man, Sakura."

He truly was. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks mom."

Her voice sounded funny, like she might cry. Many women cry at weddings, sometimes out of excitement and even less when they might be scared. I think she was scared. The bride slipped her arm through the crease of her father's elbow and began the journey to the altar.

"I love you."

They whispered the same sentiment at the same time and she turned towards the man waiting for her. If I had a stomach it would have dropped at the sight of the coldness in the grooms eyes. How can she marry this man?

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno in Holy matrimony…"

I stopped listening. I was looking out to the crowd. Sakura's side was filled with pink haired family members. Sasuke's side was a lot less crowded, but just as full of happy friends. The front seat had only two people in it, a masked man with a brush of hair which he didn't seem to feel like brushing for a wedding and a blonde surfer boy.

The gray haired gentleman had his legs were crossed and his foot was jiggling like mad. His hands were constantly shifting around and he was twitching like an addict. And his face. Well, what I could see of it anyway, was so angry and hateful; I felt one of my flowers wilt because of it. It appears his evil eye can kill. His Cyclops gaze shifted over to me, and then to the bride. His foot jiggling stopped and his hateful gaze softened and turned more regretful. Who the hell feels regret at a wedding?

The second man beside him was much more pleasant. He had a headfull of bright blonde hair that rivaled with the sun. Or any heat giving star. His feet were planted on the floor but were jiggling just as much as the older man beside him but his big grin let me know he wasn't on any nasty street drug.

Those were just the first two. The rest of the pews were filled with people. Some angry and glaring at the bride or the groom, some happy at the appearance of true love, and others seemed indifferent as though they were ordered here. Or were uncapable of feeling emotion. Like the Mr. Uchiha.

His blank red eyes bore into Sakura's with a ferocious and hostile intensity. Well maybe hostile. I've never met anybody who was 'hostile' towards a wedding bouquet but hey, whatever. His angry and empty eyes seemed to be the foil towards Sakura's bright and lively green ones. A smile played at the corners of her lips but her eyes gave her away. She was terrified of the man before her.

I glanced back to the masked man in the front row, his eye was locked on Sakura. His looks were just as intent as Sasuke's but if you looked a bit harder, underneath the underneath per say, you would see the love he felt for the girl getting married. It wasn't hidden in his eyes but he definitely kept it hidden from her.

The rosy bride glanced her eyes to the crowd of family and friends. Her gaze locked with the gray haired man and her cheeks turned pink for even she could feel his look as well as I did. Her eyes stayed locked with his for a couple more seconds till her husband to be squeezed her hand and her gaze flickered back to his.

How tragic. They both loved each other but couldn't be. Shakespeare is weeping dusty, dead tears right now.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno for your lawfully wedded wife…"

No! Sakura please don't marry this red eyed, raven haired, robot. As a wedding bouquet I'm meant for loving occasions, not funerals! Even from the front of the chapel I saw Sakura's lover's jaw clench. His eyes flashing with hate and the wheels in his mind probably churning out a satisfying revenge for Uchiha, too bad I couldn't help. He had the hand Sakura was holding me in his clutches and he was squeezing too hard. If I was in pain, I couldn't imagine how hard he was squeezing Sakura. I saw her teeth clench and she grinned and bore it.

"I do."

His satanic eyes brightened a moment with pleasure of the sickest kind.

I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke Uchiha for your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-do."

If I had a heart, it would have tightened. He didn't love her, not like that man in the front row did. He didn't even look at Sakura now, his lonesome eye was on the floor.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss lacked all the heated passion and desire that normal wedding kisses do. There was no promise of love in that kiss. It was merely a brush of two body parts, like two hands brushing past each other when walking. It was over in a blink. Sakura didn't even feel it, she didn't even close her eyes.


End file.
